Grace my life with your dance
by silverwolfloststar
Summary: [During Step Up 3] Grace is the shy and also the youngest member of the Pirates, she's also Luke's little sister. She went through some bad experiences which caused her to be reserved around everyone except for Luke. But then Moose appear's in their lives. Will he be able to help her forget the past? Or will he make it all worse? Moose/Oc
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Cam! Check those out!" Moose nudged Camille but he was looking at the shoes some stranger was wearing.

"Those are Limited Edition Nike!" Moose exclaimed.

"Oh oh, I know that look" Camille started explaining the NYC program to try to distract him but failed.

"I just wanna get a closer look ok? I'll be right back!" Moose gave Camille a pat and told her to cover him.

"I guess..." The girl mumbled.

* * *

Moose tried to catch up to the guy with the Nikes but ended up in the middle of this huge crowd. He looked around and found some sort of dance battle area, a guy wearing black clothes was currently dancing, and the people around him had their hands out waving their money, probably for betting.

"Hey!" Moose complained when someone pushed him forward. Everyone turned to look at him.

He was in the dance area.

"Yo! I want bet on the skinny kid!" Some random guy yelled pointing at Moose.

"Me?!" Said skinny kid looked panicked.

Money started to flow which caught the attention of the guy that had been dancing. He didn't like competition, so he was going to make sure he finished this fast.

The guy started with some jumping moves, but he soon sped up his steps and made a complicated series of flips, twists and spins earning cheers from the people. He stood up and looked tauntingly at Moose daring him to do something.

Moose smiled and clapped a bit as he stepped to the center.

"Come on! Let's see what you got!" Some chick yelled. Several people where yelling.

Moose moved his arm in a simple motioned that didn't even look like a dance move, but suddenly his other arm joined in a really impressive speed and soon enough his whole body was moving by the beat of the music. Moose simulated talking through a cell phone and pointing away with his other arm, in the matter of seconds he was out of the dance area and appeared on top of a table still dancing amazingly. By now, everyone was cheering.

The guy in black jumped to the table moving Moose from there, and he continued with his pretty cool jumps and flips.

The crowd was torn between cheering for the skinny and nerdy looking kid or the guy clad in black that was cold looking.

There was this old man selling things next to them, Moose took this to his advantage and went to the table of the man, he moved the things and threw his body to the air leaning all his weight on his right arm.

The crowd moved closer to him still cheering.

* * *

A tall guy wearing a red and black jacket stared at Moose curiously, he had a filming camera with him, he had been tapping some dancers when he saw this lanky kid dancing against Kid Darkness who had the title of being the best dancer in the area. And he was also the guy wearing the Limited edition Nike that Moose was admiring.

"Luke, what's happening there?" A feminine voice asked. A short girl walked next to 'Luke'.

"Seems like Kid Darkness has some competition" Luke informed her.

"Weren't you going to buy food Grace?" He asked her.

"Already did, and I already left them at home" Grace smiled at him.

The girl now known as Grace had elbow length copper color wavy hair with the tips dyed blonde. She was really small and fragile looking with pale complexion. She was really pretty and girly looking and irradiated innocence. She was wearing a red summer dress with a denim vest, she also wore combat boots and a fedora hat.

She looked at the curly haired boy dancing and twisting his body in amazing moves, everyone yelled and applauded for him. A smile adorned her face when she saw the boy popping the bubbles that were flying in the air. She looked at Luke when she heard him chuckle, he was also filming the boy.

"His amazing" Grace said smiling, Luke nodded in agreement, it brought him joy to see people dancing like that.

* * *

Moose ended up opening the tank used for inflating balloons, and all the gas went away along with the large amount of balloons tied to the tank that he accidentally set free.

The people went crazy for him.

Along with the owner of the balloons and the tank.

"Hey police! Get this kid!" The man yelled.

The guy with the awesome Nike appeared out of nowhere.

"Come on man! Their after you! Let's go!" the guy pulled him and they started running.

The people scattered at the sight of the police.

"Come on!" The guy urged Moose.

Moose tried to tell the guy that he couldn't be running away. He was going to lose the NYC tour. But the guy didn't listen. He continued running, but Moose only saw a lot of people and a hot-dog cart in front of them making it impossible for them to pass.

"Wha- What are you doing?!" Moose yelled, but the guy kept running and suddenly, he jumped through the hot-dog cart. He almost looked like he was flying.

"Whoa" Moose mumbled, but he couldn't stop or else, he would end up with the police, so he ran behind the guy.

* * *

Moose panted, his lunges burned because of the run.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked pausing to breath with each word.

"How did you do that back there? You were like freaking flying there" Moose said earning a chuckle from the guy.

"Luke" The guy introduced himself. Moose was about to show him his own hand shake but he was interrupted.

"Luke! I lost you back there!" A girl appeared behind them.

"Grace!" Luke seemed relieved to see her there.

"Don't ever run away like that, you scared me, I taught the police had caught you or something like that" Grace frowned. Luke quickly went to hug her close to him.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, I'm ok, don't worry" Luke comforted her.

Moose casually turned to look away, it was kinda awkward and he felt like he was intruding in a intimate moment between those two, they were probable a couple. She only reached Luke's shoulder, so Moose being a bit shorter, she would reach his chin instead.

The two ended their hug and started walking away.

"I'm Robert Alexander the third by the way... Just since you asked... but you can call me Moose"

"Moose? That's a unique nickname" The girl said looking at him curiously.

"I'm Grace" She smiled at him. He wanted to blush but had to control himself.

"Hey sis, help me out a bit" Luke called out as he started pulling the cover of his car. Moose had not noticed the car in front of them thanks to the girl talking to him.

"Sis?" The word echoed in his mind.

"Oh yeah, guess I forgot to tell you, Grace is my little sis" Luke smiled and continued pulling the cover from the car with the help of his 'sis'.

"I haven't seen you around" Luke questioned.

"I just started at the NYC, I'm actually in engineering" Moose explained, he didn't notice the look Grace had when she heard NYC.

Luke glanced at his sister for a second before talking to Moose again.

"But your gonna be dancing too"

"No no no, I mean, dancing was cool in High school, but it's time for me to face the real world" Moose said.

"You're a Bfab" Luke smiled at Grace who smiled back.

"What's a Bfab?" Moose asked.

"Born from a Boombox" She whispered as she hugged Luke's arm.

She is so darn adorable Moose taught.

"Some people learn to dance, others are born to" Luke explained.

"And you're at New York City" Luke emphasized.

"Dance center of the world" Grace continued for him. She was really soft spoken.

"Check this out" Luke ripped a paper from the wall, it was a flyer of The World Jam, a dance competition.

"It's the biggest battle ever" Luke gave it to him. Even though he had moved around, Grace was still clutching his arm, and he didn't seem to be bothered. Moose just bit his lip at her cuteness.

"The prize has never been this big, and the guys at the park are all gearing up for this" Luke explained.

"You should be in it" Grace smiled with her head tilted slightly to the side.

"She's right, you're really good, you should compete" Luke opened his car.

Moose was overwhelmed, first because he was aware of his instant attraction to Grace, second because of all the dance battle, police running and world jam tournament thing, and third because of the freakishly awesome car Luke owned.

"T-That's your car?!" Moose stammered out.

"Get in"

* * *

**Please do tell if I have grammar errors so I can correct them (: Hope you liked the first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to 'The Vault'"

Moose stood there with his mouth wide open in awe, Grace giggled when she saw him but went to follow her brother who was explaining everything.

"In the house of the Pirates, dance is your identity" Luke started "We live together, we work together, battle together, but unlike other crews we all have different style"

"Me and Grace found all this guys out in the city, crazy talent but no place to go" Luke ruffled his sisters hair who was hugging his torso.

"Were all a big family, where we can be ourselves"

"This place is sick!" Moose smiled still looking around.

"See Thing 1 and Thing 2 over there? There the Santiago twins" Just when Luke was pointing at the twins, those two walked up to Moose.

"You man! You are great!"

"Yeah man! You are from another planet!"

The twins started talking at the same time. Luke had to stop them from trying to smother the curly boy with questions.

"Ah, Luke! Grace!" This guy came up to then when the twins went away.

"Jacob!" Luke smiled.

"Meet Moose" he said when he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Jacob was also aware of the latest news about Kid Darkness being beaten in a dance battle, Moose was shocked that everyone seemed to know about it.

"Hey Luke, I need to talk to you" Jacob had turned serious.

"Is there something wrong?" Grace asked, she had gone to sit at the sofa that was just next to where they were standing.

"Can it wait? I need to show him around" Luke said.

"Well take him!" Three guys came running to them.

"I don't know about that guys..." Luke hesitated.

"Come on man!"

"Come on! Please!"

"Come on man! What would Jesus do?"

The last sentence made them laugh, but Luke relented.

"Just don't hurt him ok?" he said.

"Moose, this are The Ticks" Luke pointed at the three guys who were smiling brightly before he walked away with Jacob.

"Good Luck" Grace whispered to Moose as she walked away with a shy smile. He felt his face heating up, and he knew he was blushing.

* * *

While the Ticks had taken Moose to the dinning place to meet everyone else, who were practically gushing about his awesomeness when he won against Kid Darkness, Grace was heading to the kitchen, but then she overheard Luke and Jacob talking.

Her eyes widened when she heard about the 5 months delay on the house's payment, but then Luke explained that they would get the money with the World Jam, now that Moose was here, he could be the key to winning the tournament.

Grace frowned and fidgeted with her dress.

If they lost the house, Luke and her along with the Pirates would be left with nothing.

She knew that she didn't talk a lot with everyone else, but she tried hard, and even if she didn't interact with them, she taught of each of the members as her family, and she didn't want them to be left in the cold streets.

Grace grabbed an apple and walked to the table where the crew was talking with Moose, she also saw that Luke and Jacob had joined them.

The guys were scaring the new comer with stories about the Samurais.

"Don't let them freak you out, besides, your with us now" Luke smiled.

"And no one messes with us, not even the Samurais" Jacob smirked.

"Not unless you wanna get roasted!" someone yelled, making everyone laugh.

Then the twins talked.

"Unless they want to get a **big patada **in their **traste!**" Everyone stared at the twins highly confused.

Grace giggled grabbing their attention.

"They said, 'unless they want to get a big kick in their ass" she explained, but she couldn't stop laughing at everyone's expression.

A big chorus of "Ohh!" came from the crew.

"And what you laughing at?" Moose smiled at Grace.

"All your faces when the twins talked in spanish" she giggled.

Moose just stared at her and how pretty she looked.

"It's not our fault we're not geniuses and know several languages like our resident little Pirate" One of the Ticks teased her.

Luke chuckled and went to hug her sister earning several "Aww" and some "How adorable siblings love"

Luke saw the screen that showed the downstairs club, his eyes widened.

"Hey Moose! I wanna show you the downstairs floor"

The whole crew followed them.

* * *

Grace walked around dodging dancing people, the crew had scattered around to dance, Moose had followed Luke but she knew that he would be left alone because her brother would be looking for the mystery girl that had captured his eyes. She smiled absentmindedly, she hoped he would get to meet the lady this time.

Every single corner of this floor was used for dancing, the music was loud and the lights very dim. People got closer to her, some asking her to dance, but she refused.

She knew how to dance, it was in her blood like it was on Luke's and in all the crew, but she could only dance ballet, she did have her own custom version of ballet but her dancing was still too gentle and fragile for music like this.

The main dance floor suddenly cleared up, Grace moved closer and found some members of The House of Samurai at the center dancing, the Pirates had also gathered at the sides with a bewildered looking Moose.

Kid Darkness started showing off his moves. He was so fast and agile that in a dark place like this he almost looked like a blur. He jumped up straight when he finished and the Samurais cheered around him, but they soon walked to the Pirates intending to get to Moose.

"I just want some few rounds with the kid! We have some unfinished business" Kid Darkness pointed at Moose.

Grace dashed around the people and somehow managed to appear next to Moose, she grabbed his hand gingerly and squeezed lightly trying to reassure him.

"Thanks Gracie" Moose squeezed his hand back and smiled at her.

"You want to get to him, you gotta get to us" Luke's face was stoic as he stepped before KD.

"Come on Luke! Be a good sport" A tall blonde haired guy walked in front of Luke.

"What are you doing here Julien" It was the leaders of The Pirates and The House of Samurai face to face.

"Nice to see you too" Julien snarled.

"Get your boys, and get off our property" Luke glared.

"Your property? It's not gonna be your property much longer" Julien smirked

"When we win the World Jam, you and your trust found won't be able to touch us" Luke didn't even smirk when the people around them yelled and cheered for him.

Julien smiled and laughed, he was about to answer back but his attention was diverted when he saw Grace.

"We'll look who's here! Hey there darling, how are you doing?" Julien tried to go passed Luke to get to his sister.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Luke growled and pushed him away. Grace let go of Moose's hand and grabbed the back of his jacket as she tried to hide from the Samurai's leader.

The Pirate's instantly stepped closer to protect their youngest Pirate.

"Last time I remember you wanted me to protect her" Julien's taunting was just fueling Luke even more.

"That was before you turned into the monster you are now" Luke whispered so only Julien could hear him. Bad move. The blonde guy just launched at him and everything turned into a chaos.

People where pushing each other and running around, Luke looked for his sister to get her out of here but he saw Moose already taking her up stairs. He tried to move around but then he saw the mystery girl, and did the only thing he could think of, save her from the mess by taking her inside a photo booth.

* * *

Grace panted when the doors of the elevator closed, Moose had successfully taken them there and closed the door. Fear gripped her heart when Julien had seen her, and then with everything turning into a huge smash, her mind just went blank.

"Come here Gracie, everything's ok" Moose murmured and he wrapped his arms around the small girl. He was absolutely confused about Julien's attention to Grace, but by her reaction, he deduced that something really bad had happened between them, but it also affected the whole Pirate's crew.

"T-Thank you" Grace whispered, she lifted her head to look at him. He was really cute she taught, and without really thinking, she stood in her tip toes and kissed the corner of his mouth just before burying her face in his neck and hugged him back.

Moose looked like a fish taken out of his tank.

* * *

**Please review people! **


	3. Chapter 3

Grace was drinking some milk at the kitchen, it was late already, and everyone was in their beds. She washed the cup and started walking to her room, but she stopped in mid step when she saw Luke talking to the mystery girl, it looked like she was gonna stay here because her brother had arranged a tent with a small folding bed inside for her.

How sweet, Grace taught smiling, and kept on walking silently to her bedroom.

* * *

Moose walked around the halls of the NYC when he found Camille, his best friend. When she saw him, she scolded him for disappearing at the park and then she started saying how he left her to eat breakfast with her horrible rat lover roommate.

If he was honest with himself, some time ago, he had this tiny crush on her, they used to do everything together so they did spend a lot of time with each other. But with the MSA crew and then the whole 'The Streets' contest, his 'feelings' for her went away, they were best friends, and he liked it like that.

Moose said goodbye to Camille and went to the Engineering class.

And of course, now that he came to New York, he met the Pirates, he wasn't going to replace the MSA or something like that, instead, it felt like his family was getting bigger and bigger.

Let's not forget about Grace, the Pirate's leaders beautiful sister. Soft spoken, shy, seems like a cute adorable rabbit. She didn't talk much, Moose noticed, but that didn't put a barrier between her and the crew. Luke and her were also really close, they ha this tight brother and sister relationship that made him want a brother or sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grace had woken up early to go and train for a while at the open area at the rof that Luke had modified to fit their workout style.

She ran and did flips for a while until she saw Luke and 'mystery girl' running to catch up to her. She really needed to learn the girl's name to stop identifying her as 'mystery girl'.

"Morning" Grace smiled at the two.

"Morning sis!" Luke yelled, he didn't stop jumping and running, the girl stopped for a second.

"Hey, I'm Natalie" She smiled.

"I'm Grace, Luke's sister" Grace smiled, they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you" Natalie said before she continued her training.

Grace laughed lightly before copying their routine.

The three jumped from roof to roof running on top of the buildings until there were no more. And curiously, the big building in front of them was also Moose's University, and his classroom was just in front of them.

They could see the his curly hair through the window, he looked like he was copying the text written at the blackboard.

"Check this out guys" Luke took out his cell-phone and it looked like he was texting someone.

Luke chuckled and motioned for the two girls next to him to look up at Moose's classroom.

"Say hi guys" he said. Right at that moment Moose turned to look at them with a shocked expression.

Natalie stretched her arms up high and waved like crazy, Luke waved and then he flashed him his chest while Grace just smiled sweetly at him and threw him a kiss.

"Wha-" Moose wanted to laugh but stopped himself or else he would get a scolding from his teacher, but that didn't stop him for catching Grace's kiss with his hand and placing it at the corner of his lips, just where she had kissed him yesterday, of course it was just metaphorical.

Grace saw him 'catching' the kiss and putting it where she had kissed him yesterday. Her whole face and neck turned red.

"You two are so adorable" Luke smirked and nudged his sister. What he got was a small whining for his teasing, but it only made him laugh.

"So your only gonna whine and you're not gonna defend your dignity from my mockery?" Luke wanted to rile her up, it was really fun. Next to them, Natalie was giggling at how those two interacted, it made her smile how close they where, just like her and her own brother.

"I'm not gonna make lunch for you brother, Natalie let's go eat something" Grace smiled at the other girl and started walking back.

Natalie laughed out loud at the young girls statement, and she laughed even more when she saw Luke chasing her yelling how sorry he was and how much he loved her and her cooking. Natalie had to clutch her aching stomach after controlling herself.

* * *

After going back to the Pirate's home, Luke explained how Grace loved to cook, so she was the official chef of the crew, and she was just absolutely awesome at it, her food was just mind blowing and perfect.

"When you try out her food, your gonna be at your knees worshiping the ground she walks on" Luke joked. But it was partly true, because whenever something or someone managed to anger Grace they ended up eating non edible food or not eating at all. But then again, it was really hard to get her mad.

Hours later, Moose came over after school and he joined Natalie so they could be officially presented to all the Pirates home's place. Grace wasn't there because she had gone to buy food for dinner.

The two newbie's along with Luke checked out the rooms they hadn't seen yet, which included the room that contained their most precious weapon. Shoes. More than a hundred pairs of Nikes were decorating the wall.

Room #2 The Graffiti room. Jason, a crew member, was currently working his magic, he was the artist in there, he could do graffiti, some electronic work with lights, etc.

Jason was currently working on some neon lights, he had some problems, but they were resolved by Moose. So together they created the Neonflies.

Luke showed them the rest of the rooms, when they finished, they headed to the dining room.

"Just on time" Grace smiled at them. She had just finished putting everything on the table.

"Dinner is ready" She smiled and went to sit at her spot, which was at the end of the table next to where Luke always sat down.

"Then let's call everyone" Luke smiled.

"Grace... I want to worship the ground you walk on..."

The whole crew burst out laughing at what Moose said.

"See? What did I tell ya?" Luke smirked at Natalie who was giggling.

"Damm right you should **amigo**!" One of the Santiago twins yelled.

"She is the best cook you can ever find!"

"She's a cooking prodigy!"

"Guys, if you don't stop spitting food there won't be dessert" Grace didn't even look up from her plate to make them stop shouting, she even said it with her soft normal voice.

"Thanks for the food, it's absolutely amazing" Moose smiled at Grace who blushed at the compliment. That's when Luke decided to talk.

"So, the World Jam is close, we need to know if you two are in" Luke stared at Natalie and Moose. They were all still eating, Luke was sitting next to Grace and at her other side was Moose, and then Natalie.

"I don't know man, I mean, I got school and-" Moose started saying.

"We'll figure something out" Luke said bluntly.

Jason started hitting the table chanting Pirates, and soon, everyone was doing it, except Grace who was smiling at all of them.

"I can do one battle guys!" Moose decided. The crew cheered.

"All right, all right, Natalie?" Luke turned to look at the girl, but she just grabbed her cup and stood up yelling "House of Pirates!"

Next days where full of dancing and training.

One of those days, all the Pirates where at the Speaker Room practicing for the first battle. But then, Moose noticed something.

"Hey guys, where is Grace when we all practice, I haven't seen her dance at all" Moose looked at everyone, but he was met by silence.

"I've tried to make her dance, but she always ends up telling me how her dancing doesn't measure with ours" Luke stared explaining.

"She dances ballet, so she always says how the routine wouldn't fit if she danced with us... But I can't stop myself from thinking that there's something more, something must be bothering her from dancing" Luke sat down with a frown on his face, he sighed deeply.

"We've done all we could, but she won't budge" Jacob patted Luke's shoulder.

"It really pains me that she has stopped dancing, she's really talented and her style is absolutely beautiful, really elegant and almost fragile" Luke leaned his head on his hands.

Moose just processed everything they told him.

"And where is she now?" he asked.

"I'm not sure" Luke whispered.

"I'll go look for her" Moose smiled with high spirit and jogged out of the place.

Luke stared at where the boy had been previously, and he just prayed he could help Grace in whatever problem had her caged.

* * *

"Hey there Gracie" Moose greeted, he had finally found her at the roof.

"Gracie?..." She mused repeating her nickname given by the boy next to her.

"Sounds cute right? Just like you" Moose smiled. She blushed hard.

"So, do you like to dance?" he asked her, they were standing at the center of the roof staring at the sky.

After a minute, she answered saying "yes" but softly, it almost went missed by Moose.

"Would you like to dance?"

Grace snapped her head lo look at him, she was startled by the question. She shook her head.

"And why not?" Moose asked, but he was already walking to the entrance of the roof where he had left a Boombox he borrowed from Luke. He pushed Play and when the music started, it was a slow love song, he walked back to where Grace was.

"I'm horrible at it..." She whispered.

"As far as I was informed, your actually really talented" Moose countered.

"That's not true" And with that, Grace tried to go back inside.

"No you don't love" Moose caught her gently by the waist to stop her.

"I just want to see you dance, I don't want to judge you and I won't, I'm just curious to see you, the _real _you" Moose said, he had moved his arms around her and hugged her to him, making her squeak when their bodies touched.

Moose frizzed when he heard a small sniff. He looked down at her face and found her tearing up.

"He said I should never dance, that I was horrible and that I should stop forever" she mumbled against his chest.

"Who is this _he_?" Moose asked in a whisper, they seemed to hear each other perfectly even through the music. He instantly felt her body tensing up before she answered.

"Julien"

He somehow felt it coming, with all the drama that happened at the club.

"What did he do to make you guys hate him?" Moose asked softly, he was treading in a really dangerous topic, so he couldn't afford to mess it up. What those two didn't realize was that they were moving really slowly from side to side in a slow dance.

"Luke and I knew him since we were small, my brother and him used to be best friends. He was also part of the Pirates" She never took her face from his chest.

"But something bad happened" Moose ran his fingers through her hair slowly, and he waited for her to continue.

"He said he loved me"

* * *

**Hey there guys! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please leave a comment and tell me what you liked or didn't like! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

"I-I'm s-sorry, what?" Moose couldn't stop himself from stuttering.

"I-I used to have a s-small crush on him, so w-when he came up to me about 2 years ago, he s-said he was in l-love with me. And I was just stupid enough t-to believe him" Grace talked against his chest blurring her voice, but Moose heard her.

"You don't have to keep talking if it pains you this much" He kissed her head, his arms were still around her just like hers were around him.

But she just chose to ignore his suggestion.

"We started dating, a-and I was just so happy that h-he apparently liked me back that I kind of b-became unaware of how he r-really treated me. He ordered me around, he m-made decisions for me, he s-started being so controlling. In the s-same laps of time, he started ha-having gambling problems a-and he even dared to bet against the pirates, t-that's when he was kicked out of the crew, b-but it was also when he turned vi-violent on me" Grace tried so hard to stop her tears, but she just couldn't, every teardrop burned on her skin. She also stuttered with each sob. She unconsciously tighten her hold on Moose. But she wasn't the only one, when he heard the last thing she said, his body instantly tensed around her.

"H-He hit y-you?" He stuttered out, fear and anger smothering every word.

"The day he w-was kicked out of the crew, he s-sneaked into the warehouse... a-and found me in m-my room" Her voice went higher with the sentence.

Moose opened his mouth to stop her from continuing, but he was interrupted by Grace when she suddenly pushed herself away from his body so there was about 1 foot between them. She took her arms from around his torso and moved to support herself by grabbing his shoulders. Moose stared at her with wide eyes when she continued talking without stuttering, he felt like is heart was being cut into pieces. He blinked several times and realized that he was crying just like she was, if you looked at the ground between them you could find wet dots.

"He took his anger out on me by hitting and yelling at me, insulting me, insulting my dance, my family, my everything"

"And then he tried to force himself on me"

Silence enveloped both young pirates. Music was long forgotten, a new song was playing but it wasn't like they were paying attention to it.

"Luke arrived and stopped him, they fought until Luke knocked Julian out. We tried denouncing him to the police, but we didn't have money and Julian had it all, so the cops taught I was tricking them for his money and didn't help us at all"

Painful memories invaded Grace's mind while blazing emotions flood Moose's head.

He took her arms from his shoulders and left them gently at her sides, then he placed his hands on her cheeks and tilted her head to face him, her eyes were closed and she wore a pained expression, so he did whatever came first in his mind to try and take the pain away. He rubbed his nose against hers slowly, and moved his thumbs in circles caressing her cheeks.

"Dance can take it all away"

Her eyes snapped open when she heard him.

"Just give it a try, let your mind free, dance for yourself, dance for your happiness, just dance for a smile"

"Whatever Julian said about your dance, about your family, about you are just lies"

Moose turned up the volume, and left her standing in the center.

"Just let your wings free... spread them wide open... and fly" he said softly.

"O-ok" Grace whispered. Her mind was unstable and jumbled up, so she just chose to dance without thinking at all, and just let herself flow with the music.

* * *

**Please review so I know if you liked the chapter, or if you didn't or if you have a question or anything youd like to say because Id love to hear it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Grace felt completely new the next day when she woke up, everything felt better and brighter.

She could feel birds, butterflies and bubbles all mixed up inside of her. A smile spread on her face.

"Thank you Moose" She whispered to herself. It seemed like he had started to fix her up one step at a time.

The little pirate jumped out of her bed and went to walk around the house after changing to more suitable clothes for the day and cleaning herself.

And then, she remembered. Today was the day of the first challenge of the tournament and they were going against Red Hook.

"I'm such a disgrace to the pirates" Grace mumbled. She had let Julian's word's control her, and she had stopped dancing, something she should be proud of showing as a fellow pirate.

So she filled herself with new and fresh determination.

"I'm going to join them at the next challenge"

* * *

"Oh God I'm late! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Grace ran through the people looking for the club the challenge was taking place in, she had been practicing to see how she could adapt ballet to join hip hop, break-dance and freestyle dancing. It was so freaking hard.

So that was the reason why she arrived late at the club just to see the challenge ending.

"AND THE WINNER IS!... THE PIRATES!"

Grace screamed in joy. She ran to the center dodging people with vast agility until she jumped over her brothers back hugging his neck.

"You guys did it!" she screamed.

"SIS!" Luke smiled and laughed spinning around with her at his back.

The pirates cheered even more when they saw her, they were all bubbling in happiness and adrenaline.

When the yelling went down, Grace hopped to the ground and turned to look at her big family.

"Guys" She called out grabbing their attention.

"I wanted to apologize" She started.

"You guys call me a pirate and I also considered myself a pirate but I haven't been with you guys when you practice, I also started forgetting what it was to have fun with you guys, and I also abandoned what gave us all hope, something that we call dancing. I drowned myself in self-pity when I should have asked for help, and now that someone has opened my eyes, I'll do everything I can to deserve the title of being a pirate again"

As soon as Grace's mouth closed, she was pulled in a big and warm group hug.

"If you want to start over, to earn being a pirate, then so be it" Luke smiled at her along with all the clan.

"Well, seeing as you are going to be starting all over again, we'll have you practicing full time" Jacob added with a teasing smile, which Grace responded with a small shy one of hers.

"I saw that coming... so I started practicing this morning, which was the reason why I was late and couldn't catch the first challenge" her face turned disappointed.

"Nah, it's ok **chiquita**" One of the Santiago twins said.

"Yeah! You'll be dancing in the next one anyway" the other twin added.

"Good point" Grace giggled, but then she looked around looking for someone.

"So where is Moose?" she asked.

"Looking for your boyfriend?" Natalie asked, she had a glint in her eyes result of her teasing.

"N-n-no, his n-not my b-boy...friend..." Grace stammered with pink cheeks. Chuckles were heard around her.

* * *

Moose was at school walking around looking for Camille, and he found her with a group of friends.

Turns out that there was a Halloween costume ball coming up, and even though he always went to this type of events with Camille, she was actually going with Christine because he was nowhere to be found.

"W-wait, Christine?!" Moose exclaimed completely confused.

"What about Moose?" he asked as Camille walked away with her friends, but his question stopped her, she told them to continue and that she would catch up to them.

"You haven't exactly been around lately, I mean, I couldn't wait forever" she stated.

Camille had to be honest with herself, she really liked Moose since time ago, he always made her smile, and they practically could read each other's mind. But since coming to NYC, he met this girl, Grace, and he can only talk about her.

It's pretty obvious he liked someone else, and it crushed her, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"But I am here now!" Moose said.

"Moose... things have changed, I have things to do and you clearly have other things to do, and with other people. It's ok, I'm not mad at you because you found other friends to be with, not going to this dance with you won't kill me and it won't kill you" Camille sighed.

"D-did something change between us?" Moose asked, there was definitely something wrong in here.

"No! Nothing changed between us!" Camille exclaimed.

"It doesn't feel like it..." he murmured.

"Look... it's just that... I feel like we shouldn't try to do everything together like before" Camille looked at the ground.

"W-wha, what do you mean?" Moose started to panic, what was she saying?

It was now or never, Camille taught.

"Moose, I like you, not just like a friend, but I really have feelings for you"

Curly haired guy opened his mouth in shock at her words, but the image of Grace appeared in his mind. He felt like he was betraying someone, but the question was who?

Camille was his best friend who he had a crush on years before, but it had disappeared now. And Grace was this sweet girl, she was slightly broken but it didn't stop Moose from getting interested in her, after starting to know her he was sure he had developed feelings for her.

"I-I... Camille I..." Moose didn't know what to say.

"It's ok, I know you like Grace, she seems like a great girl with all you've told me, and you should be with her" Camille smiled sadly.

"That's why I think it's better if we start giving each other some more space, of course were still best friends, that won't change ever" she managed to turn her smile a bit happier.

"I'm... I'm sorry" it was the only thing Moose could think of, and he was honestly apologizing.

"I'm sorry for making you go through this and not realizing it" he whispered and gave her a hug.

"I'm ok Moose, I'm a tough girl, now you better ask Grace out ok" Camille giggled as she hugged him back.

"Ay ay Captain!" Moose saluted her smirking.

But all his mind could think of was, What the heck just happened?

* * *

Some days later-

It was night already, Natalie and Luke were at his studio where he worked on his film. They had encountered a big problem that afternoon when Luke was checking some things at his computer.

Someone had secretly been tapping their dancing and had uploaded the video on internet, so now all their routine was at the eye of their rivals.

Luke was saying how they could win the tournament if he and Natalie did the spin they had been creating and Julian would never see it coming.

"What happened between you two? You and Julian" Natalie asked, she always heard insults towards Julian and she wanted to know why.

"He used to be a pirate and we used to be best friends, he even confessed to me that he liked Grace and even asked for my permission to ask her out" Luke started explaining.

Natalie's eyes widened when she heard this.

"But then he started to change" Luke added.

"What do you mean he changed?" she asked.

"We found out he had gambling problems, he run out in bad bets, so desperate that he bets against his own house and threw the battle to win the bet, the crew was devastated and we had to kick him out" he said.

Natalie was shocked.

"But it doesn't end there" Luke said catching her attention once again.

"With the gambling problems in mind, I had forgotten about the relationship between Julian and my little sister. I still can't believe I let her down!" Luke clutched his head with a frown adorning his face with despair.

Natalie was getting scared, what had happened between sweet shy Grace and Julian? was it something serious? Had he gone violent to her?

"Did something happen?" she asked hesitantly.

"Just a day before we kicked Julian out of the crew, she confessed that he was really controlling and possessive, she also mentioned that he sometimes seemed really angry and that she was scared that he would one day hit her" Luke bit his lip in anger.

"But he didn't hit her... right?" Natalie asked slowly, she knew she was walking on thin ice.

"When we kicked him out, it was in the morning of a Saturday, and we usually went out to the park the weekends, so that day wasn't an exception, but Grace had decided to stay at home, she was sad at the outcome of her first relationship so she didn't feel good, and I respected that so we left her to rest" Luke raised his head and leaned back to take a deep breath.

Natalie almost choked when she his eyes shining with unshed tears.

Oh God, she taught, something really bad happened between Julian and Grace.

"Julian went to the warehouse knowing that we weren't there and probably knowing that Grace was in there. He found her sleeping at her bed and just started beating her, he yelled at her and insulted her as he hit her. When I came arrived to the house, I heard her screaming and begging, her voice echoed around the whole place and I still can remember how my body frizzed, I ran to her room, and..." Luke was openly crying with his hands grasping his hair desperately as he remembered that day.

"I found him on top of Grace, trying to take her clothes off by force, she had bruises everywhere along with cuts and her face... she was so scared..."

The only thing crossing Natalie's mind was this.

What did you do Julian? What did you do to her brother?

* * *

**Sorry for taking a lot of days to update! But here it is! Hope you like it, and I made the chapter long so it would make up to the lateness.**


	6. Moving!

Hey there guys!

Erm, I just wanted to let you know, that I´m in the process of moving, so I havent had Internet for quite a while. A few more days and then I´ll be able to upload! WIIII XD

Thankyou for reviewing people!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - I am SO SO SO SO SORRY! I know I took a tone of time to update! So im really sorry about that, it's just that I moved to another country some months ago, and I can't seem to adapt to the new house, new neighborhood, new language and most importantly, the freaking new school. ITS SO SHITTY TO TRY TO MAKE NEW FRIENDS! GOD! I left all my beloved friends back at my old home, and I also had to end it with my boyfriend, and school is just absolutely torturing! Trying to talk to people has to be the activity in which I absolutely SUCK! There was this girl that I heard and she just kept saying, "When were not having sex, were fighting!" and the chick was making like humping moves. I was like DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?! **

**I admit I am no innocent little ignorant girl, but damm that chic just yelled out to the world that she fucks her 'boyfriend' [if it's even her boyfriend] almost all the time. I admit I have written M rated stories with mature scenes [but their not posted, I deleted them cause the story itself didn't turn out like I wanted] but come one, I am an entirely old school type of girl and I really think that having sexual relationship with someone is absolutely serious, I mean, I know soul mates are almost impossible to find, and people this days will get laid with different people. What I wanted to say is that at least don't give yourself unless you have like REAL and HONEST feelings of love for this person, and of course only if your ready. **

**I don't know if you people think like me, but I guess I just needed to get that out of me. **

**He He, sorry for babbling like an idiot :P **

**So on with the story!**

It was 10 am and Grace ran wildly around the warehouse yelling repeatedly "LUKE! I GOT IT LUKE!" that is, until she crashed directly against her brothers back "Uff!" and off to the floor went the two of them.

"Grace…" Luke's voice was muffled by the dirty floor "I got it Luke! I finally managed to incorporate my style to your routine!" Grace chirped, her eyes shined with so much delight, her mouth would start aching any minute because of her full force smile.

Luke stood up and immediately hugged Grace also helping her stand in the process "That's absolutely awesome sis! Now we can start practicing all together! Let's go tell everyone else"

He was about to look for the crew to start practice when Grace pulled on his sleeve, quite adorably might he add "What is it sweet cheeks?" he turned to look at her.

"What if we make breakfast first? I doubt we'll last long without eating something"

"Oh yeah, your right"

"I'll go start cooking, you go call everyone"

"TOO THE KITCHEN!"

Luke smiled "Seems like Moose has worked some magic on her, she's a raging rainbow colored sun"

* * *

Grace skipped around the vault smiling and waving at the crew members, but she came to a halt when she saw Moose sitting on a sofa reading a tick hard cover book. She continued her skipping, but this time she was heading towards curly hair boy.

"Moose! What do you think about the rehearsal? I think it's going great! I'm ecstasies about the fact that I'll be able to dance with you guys in the next challenge! I'll finally be able to show proudly that I'm part of the pirates! And I just know that with you on the team we will win without a doubt! I'm so excited about this, I never taught I would ever dance along everyone ever again, Luke used to get this awfully sad look whenever I said I would never dance again, how terrible of me don't you think?-" Grace could continue babbling cutely if she hadn't caught the sad expression Moose had on his face.

"Moose" she whispered sitting next to him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder "Is everything ok?" her lips pouted in worry.

He placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed gently "It's just that… I have this exam on the same day and hour as the next challenge… I want to dance with you guys so badly, but I don't know if I'll make it in time" Moose looked at her with guilt and disappointment for letting her down.

"Oh…"

"But I really was dying to be able to dance with you… I wanted to be there when you showed everyone how an amazing dancer you are… " Moose grabbed her hands between his, and hold them gently his sadden look that was locked on their connected hands suddenly turned into a strong determined gaze.

"No… that's not right" he whispered "What's not right?" Grace asked softly kneeling in front of him.

"That I can't make it to the challenge! I just need to be there! There is NO way that I can miss it!" Moose exclaimed, while he was talking, he moved his hands letting go of her hands so he could place them on her cheeks, with his eyes looking directly at hers.

"M-Moose, I know the challenge is important, but were talking about your education, you can't miss any exams!" Grace grasped his wrist's softly "If you can't be there it's alright, I understand, and I'm sure everyone else will understand" she smiled at him.

Moose couldn't help but smile back at her, but he could still see she was disheartened by the fact that he wouldn't be able to go. He moved to kiss her forehead, not even realizing that he had lingered there, with his lips ghosting over her skin.

"I'll find the way to be there at the challenge, after all, I've heard that a certain beautiful angel will be dancing"

Their faces drew closer, her twinkling hazel eyes stared deeply into his tender brown ones.

Were they about to kiss?

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Am I interrupting?" Luke showed an amused smile, yet he was worried about his sister.

Grace jumped, startled but also embarrassed, and her cheeks made a great job at showing it "I-I ah, w-we were j-just, um" she even mewled in despair when she realized how dumb she must of have looked.

Luke covered his mouth in his attempt to hide his laughter. Who would have guessed that curly head boy could make his bashful little sister make a cat noise! Even if he was worried about the possibility of Grace

Moose had his hands together, palm against palm in a praying motion and pressed them against his mouth. _How adorable_, he taught. He just wanted to hug her close to him, she was so small and innocent and, and, and just, GOD, he didn't even know how to describe how amazing she was, she cooks for the entire crew, he had seen her clean around the vault, the rooms of the crew, and so many things.

"W-Why a-are you both covering y-your mouths" Grace stared at them.

Moose just couldn't stop himself from whispering "Oh god, she's pouting" just how much would he be able to take?

Luke felt the need to contribute his own penny "She imitated a kitten and now she's pouting, I have an absolutely cute little sister"

"G-Guys! " Grace was wearing a white dress that went 2 inches above her knee with a sweetheart neckline with tick straps, so her face and collarbone contrasted brightly as her blush expanded.

"What?" Both males asked simultaneously with an innocent expression.

Moose chuckled softly "I'm sorry Gracie, it's just that you're so adorable"

Luke turned to him "Of course she's adorable! She's my sweet little sister!"

* * *

Moose grimaced as he looked at the clock.

8:14

Only a bit more, he taught, he was about to finish his English exam, but he still had to get changed into his determined attire for the challenge and get there in time. Luckily he had his clothes in his backpack, so he could get changed in the restroom.

He would not miss this! He had practiced so hard with the crew and it had been so hard to introduce Grace back to dancing again, there was no way he would not be there.

Concentrate Moose, concentrate, he repeated in his mind as he continued his exam.

* * *

WORLD JAM ROUND 2

Battle of GWAI

The inside of the building was Chinese styled and the dance stage was circular. This group of Chinese people just took out tons of dollars and started betting on the two crews battling, one of them being The Pirates.

Luke and his companions were looking quite fierce with blues, blacks, and some other splash of colors on their attire, the style of their clothing being wild. They wore jeans, tank tops, some guys were even bare chested, half of the team had caps on. Each member had a different outfit.

Meanwhile, the other team had white sweatpants, a matching white sweater that had yellow and blue coloring on their shoulders, and for the finishing touch they also had on white caps, fingerless gloves and tennis shoes.

"Where's Moose?" Jacob asked Luke who didn't respond for he did not know the answer either.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Hey there people! Im so happy I finally got to update! School has been overwhelming lately. So I noticed that tons of people read the previous chapter, but none reviewed. How sad is that for me :( **

**Pleassee! I would love you all if someone reviewed! **

**But oh well, Im really hell bent on finishing this story, even if Im slow on updating, and weeks can pass before I upload another chapter, Im still head strong about finishing this.**

* * *

"Brother?" Luke turned when he heard the distinguished meek voice of his sister. She was standing in the middle of the crew which acted as a barrier keeping her from the view of the audience.

He pinched her cheek affectionately "What's the matter Grace?" she looked at him hesitantly.

"Everything's going to be ok, you're going to be great ok? Don't be scared" He hugged her close to him.

Suddenly the Santiago twins appeared next to them "Don't you worry **princesita**, the Pirates got your back!" They grabbed her away from Luke and double hugged her.

The crew saw the interaction and was clearly aware of Grace's discomfort. Anala suddenly punched her hand in the air "GRACE! GRACE! GRACE!" she started chanting, and soon, all the pirates had joined her.

Jacob stepped in front of Grace smiling warmly at her "We know it's been a lot since you danced, and even more since you did it with an audience, but we all believe you can do it, and we are absolutely sure, that this day, The Pirates will be victorious!" he yelled at the last sentence, earning a cheer from the crew.

"See Grace? There's nothing to be scared of, were all here for you, we have a really big family that will always support us" Luke smiled. Grace blinked a few times trying to send away the threatening tears that were about to fall "Thank you so much everyone!" All this years I've been living with the crew, never had I felt so happy to be with them, Grace taught with a teary smile.

They all waited some minutes for the host to announce the start of the battle.

"Moose's still not here?" Grace asked with worry "He may be late, but I know he won't miss this" Luke reassured her.

Music filled the place.

The battle had started.

* * *

The enemy crew started circling them like a hunter did its prey, the Pirates were not weak, but they refrained from acting upon this taunting and just let them start the challenge.

They mostly did stunts, they jumped, different cartwheels, breakdancing. They alternated between members; some would step forward to dance while others stood back waiting for their turn. It would be a lie to say they weren't impressive, but the Pirates hadn't showed what they got yet.

The crowd cheered and clapped but the music overpowered them.

Two Pirates interrupted the enemy crew by sliding into the stage to start of their dance as other members joined them. They did make stunts, but they incorporated steps that would fall perfectly to their routine.

Grace was at the very back of the crew, she was also dancing as they had practiced, but that wasn't the primary part where she would be showing off her talent.

The crews kept battling for the stage, but they would interrupt each other every time they could.

* * *

While the Pirates had pushed the enemy from the center of the dome, a boy had scared the hell out of some people at the audience by almost crashing against them with a bike, but instead, he broke some type of pipe or faucet located at the side of the stage.

**Good job Moose.**

The enemy crew stepped forward and started dancing once again, but thanks to Moose who had accidentally activated the water system of the dome, all they knew was the water hitting them on the face.

"Oh shoot! I'll come back to fix that!" Moose ran to the stage were Jacob and Carlos questioned his lateness. The two teams started panicking because the dome had started to drown in the water thinking their routines would be ruined. That was, of course, until Moose valiantly went to the stage.

He stomped against the water. Ha ha! He taught, improvised special effects.

Grace's face lit up at the sight of the curly haired boy whom she had an obvious crush on.

All the Pirates grinned at Moose's idea and joined him with no hesitation as they stomped and glided on the water covered dome.

The crowd was going crazy by this change of events.

_The Pirates were the kings of the sea after all._

The other crew went to the stage, trying to continue their dance, but failed again and again. They even tried to make a pyramid, it had started off good, but soon they fell over each other.

Three guys from the Pirates pushed them away from the center and started spinning on their heads. That's when Grace appeared as the center of attention.

She took of a black sweater she had on showing a knee length dress, the top was color white and strapless with a sweetheart neckline while the skirt flowed around her in yellow blue and black. She also had black fingerless leather gloves on, and she had no shoes on.

While the three boys continued spinning on their heads, Grace had made and entrance with an aerial cartwheel, also known as flip, and when she landed, she immediately crossed her legs standing on her toes, extending her arms around her and swiftly started spinning and spinning making a magnificent pirouette. She almost looked like an ice skater rotating continuously; her arms broke from the circle position and started moving to the top of her head. Her skirt flew around her gracefully creating a mesh of colors. She whirled around for a couple of time more and finally extended her right leg to the back and stretched her arms, one in front of her, and the other raised at the back to stop moving and support herself from falling.

The three guys stepped back and joined the crew as Luke and Jacob moved towards Grace. They lifted her and raised her just above their heads. Her head, arms and legs hanged limply against their arms, she looked to be in deep slumber, or even dead, but of course it was all just an act for the dance.

Suddenly the two guys crouched and the next thing the crowd knows, they had jumped up again which in turn, boost Grace up in the air. She had her arms extended at her sides as she spun around thrice spraying drops of water around her. They caught only to crouch and push her to the air once again, but this time, they didn't catch her at the landing, and instead Moose caught her bridal style.

The rest of the crew joined and started to make a line formation dancing with perfect coordination.

The Pirates showed off, Moose made some awesome stunts along the others. His bike accident had been a pretty big bonus.

Not even a dolphin's show could compare to how lively this was.

Drums echoed around the dome, the Pirates stomped the ground, they were forming a circle with Moose at the center, some would get on their knees banging the stage with fists, water flew around, and most of the guys were shirtless clearly showing their ripped torso.

At the very last moment, the Pirates slapped the stage so the water rose around them and roared in pride of their obvious victory.

* * *

"That was awesome Moose!" "Who! We Won!" "We did it!" Everyone clapped Moose on the back for his great water idea, not knowing he had done it accidentally.

Said boy turned around looking for someone specifically "Grace! Gracie!" he called out, he tried to move his wet curls away from his away from his eyes as he looked for the cute girl.

"Moose!" he stumbled when she came crashing against him hugging him from his back tightly.

"Grace! You were absolutely AMAZING!" He turned to hug her properly "We Won! We did it!" She yelled happily. He stared at her joyful face and smiled warmly.

"You have finally returned to the world of dance Gracie, you were finally able to show proudly how your part of The Pirates" he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She blushed heavily as she looked into his eyes "You helped me… you helped me find myself again…" She whispered.

Luke gazed at them, he knew how they had this connection, he couldn't stop himself from feeling his protective side wanting to separate them, but at least he didn't go to do it. He was happy for them, that they were happy whenever they were together, but she was still his little sister, and he would always be there for her.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The crew started chanting grinning widely at the couple. Grace's eyes widened, her blush extended to her neck and shoulders, while Moose also tried to stop the redness from showing off.

The audience had clear view of the crew, so they could also see the young pair, and soon, the whole crowd was chanting them to kiss.

Grace covered her face with her hands and tried to hide herself behind someone, until a pair of hands touched her waist pulling her against someone's chest.

Moose smiled at her, her embarrassment just made her more adorable. He kept one arm around her while he used his other hand to move her hands away from her face. Grace opened her eyes slowly and looked at him shyly.

"You're really beautiful Grace" He whispered caressing her temple. He slowly moved closer to her, his eyes flickered from her hazel eyes, to her pale pink lips. Grace could feel herself stop breathing when his lips grazed hers. Their eyes closed at the chaste kiss, but it wasn't enough for Moose.

So he pressed his lips against hers in a true lovely kiss.

The cheer was so strong that it could be heard all the way to the outside of the building, but little Grace and young Moose were in their own little world.

"Ok you two! **That's enough**! Moose, it doesn't matter how cool you are man, but **please** **let go of my little sister**"

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO TELL ME WHATEVER YOU WANT!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone!

Erm, sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter, but I do promise that I'll update as soon as possible.

Well, this update is mainly for me to ask you guys, if you have any idea or something to spice up the plot, I mean, I do know what to write and stuff, but still, I wanted to see what you guys have in mind that could happen.

:) please leave a review or a private message with your idea! The more I get the better, cause I could maybe mix various ideas that you guys send me, and I'd probably update more XD jeje.

So PLEAASEE LEAVE COMMENTS! LOVE YAA!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there!

I'm back! And with a BRAND NEW CHAPP!

It may be short, But I'm currently working in the next one

So drama will be present here, a lot of tears and fights :P

I'm trying to make it more interesting, jeje

So hope you like it!

The scenes may change abruptly, but I really don't want to write long ass paragraphs for not so important parts

* * *

Tears clouded her eyes as she stared emptily at the floor of her kitchen.

"Welcome home sister"

She blinked several times trying to make the tears go away. Then she took a deep breath.

"You lied to me Julien, according to you, Luke was jealous and wanted to be the leader so he kicked you out of the Pirates, that's what you told me, that's the **_only thing_** you told me!" Natalie yelled glaring venomously at Julien.

She just couldn't contain her anger "But it wasn't that at all! You used me to get your revenge, revenge for being punished fairly for what you've done!" And then, the guilt for helping him kicked in "And you made me tape them, now their whole routine is on the internet… you didn't tell me you planned on sabotaging them"

Julien's eyes were blazing with absolute hatred towards the Pirates for turning his **_own blood_** against him "**LIES**!" He grabbed her shoulders with a tight grip, he almost wanted to shake her for saying those things.

"AND WHAT ABOUT GRACE!"

Heavy silence enveloped the room.

"What about her?" Julien whispered.

Natalie clutched her brothers shirt and pulled him closer to her height so she could look straight at his eyes.

"You tried to control her"

"You bit her up"

"You tried to **_force yourself on her_**"

"**YOU HIT HER! AND TRIED TO RAPE HER**!"

Her voice showed her disgust towards Julien's actions.

He ripped her hands off of his shirt and turned around brusquely, he covered his face with his hand as he tried to hide his shame.

"What is your answer to that?" Natalie asked, her stare was almost blank, but you could see the accusation behind them.

"I was angry and drunk…"

"_But it doesn't change anything!_" Natalie hissed.

"**I KNOW**! AND IM SORRY! I- I I-m so s-sorry" Julien clenched his eyes shut when he felt tears coming up.

Natalie's eyes widened when she saw his shoulders shaking, then she gasped when she heard him sobbing.

"I-I never w-wanted to do such horrible thing to her…" He mumbled so lowly that she almost didn't hear it.

He sharply turned to look at his sister, surprising her when she saw his reddening eyes and the tears running down his handsome yet pained face.

"D-Do y-you know-"

"D-Do you k-know that I… that I really loved her?"

"That I **_still_** love her?"

"From what you did, and what you're doing now, it doesn't seem like you love her"

* * *

That same nights, Natalie packed her things and left The Vault.

* * *

-At the Vault-

"Luke?" Grace whispered when she saw her brother's gloomy expression, she had walked down to the living area when she spotted Luke sitting on the camping tent where Natalie slept.

"She left"

Grace took some seconds to finally understand who he was talking about "Natalie left?" she whispered sadly, to which Luke nodded.

"When?"

"Probably yesterday at night"

Grace sat down next to him, and silently comforted him by hugging his torso.

"We're all here for you Luke, were here to support you" she rubbed her face against his chest.

"Thank you sis... You know, you're acting like a cat again" Luke murmured the last part after he saw her face rubbing act.

"H-Hey!" She wined lamely.

* * *

Luke was beyond distressed as he walked out the office.

The vault could be taken by the bank that same day. 5 months! They were behind 5 months of the payment!

They needed to win the tournament, or else, the Pirates would lose their home, and be left on the streets.

He couldn't let that happen.

* * *

His train of thought was cut off when he felt his cellphone ringing. He reached for it and realized he had a message from Natalie.

/We need to talk. Come to my party tonight/

And it came with a small map marking 25 Broadway as the place.

Luke didn't want to go alone, so he started walking back to the vault to find Moose and his sister, maybe they would want to go with him.

* * *

PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT


	11. Chapter 11

Luke, Grace and Moose stared with confused eyes as the security guy moved them aside for not having an invitation. Why would Natalie invite them by cellphone when you can't o in without the freaking invitation?

And there's also the fact that the party was formal, every single guest had dresses and suits on. Luckily for Grace, she usually wears dresses, and seeing as they were going to a party, she had decided to wear a pretty short deep red colored cocktail dress. It had a sweetheart neckline meshed with a black see through round neckline, her back was bare except for the tick straps that went down her back in an x form. It also had a cute bow where the two straps intersected each other. Along with the dress, she had on black velvet high heel shoes.

[Type in - Pre-Order: Cherry Bow Back Sleeveless Short Dress - in google images and it should be the first red dress]

[Type in - Black Faux Suede Cutout Peep Toe Sexy Platform Heels - it should be the first ones]

Unfortunately, Moose and Luke didn't dress up.

But they had seen a waiter pulling a rack with other waiter uniforms.

The two guys turned to look at each other with a wicked glint in their eyes.

But before they headed towards the kitchen where the waiter went, Moose went to Grace and placed a hand gently on her cheek.

"You look beautiful by the way, I just didn't have the chance to tell you earlier" He kissed her softly before flashing a bright smile and disappearing to the kitchen.

Grace brushed her thumb along her lower lip while sporting a deep blush.

She couldn't help but smile shyly.

Grace looked around thinking about what she should do, some guests were dancing at the dance floor while others were hanging around the place, eating some snacks.

She walked around for some minutes when she realized that the people were clearing the dancing floor because people were going to perform. Grace couldn't help but move closer.

That was when she found her brother "Luke?" what is he doing there? Grace moved even closer when she also spotted Moose at the dance floor with some girl. They were both wearing simple black masks like the performers.

What is happening?

Grace gasped when someone placed one of the black masks on her face and started tying it for her.

"Wha-" She turned around and found Julien staring right at her with a strange smile.

"J-Julien…"

* * *

"May I have this dance with you?" his voice was strangely soft when he spoke.

"I-I am- I Just-" Grace stammered "You can't deny me a dance Grace… We can't make a scene here, I'm well known here, many people are waiting to see me dance" He brought her hand to his lips giving her knuckles a soft kiss. She gasped at this, she looked around looking for her brother or Moose, but they were standing by the performers. The dance hadn't started yet.

Grace looked at her sides and found people looking at them. It seemed like Julien wasn't lying, so she couldn't tell him no, this wasn't her type of crowd, so she would surely be judged and maybe even insulted. She panicked.

"I-I b-but I-"

Julien wrapped an arm softly around her small waist and brought her close to him "I just remembered how beautiful you look in red" he whispered against her temple. He could feel her trembling against his frame.

"Do you remember how to dance tango? I was the one who taught you…" He kissed right temple, then her forehead and down to her nose.

Grace clenched her eyes shut wishing to disappear. He was being gentle, yes, she will admit that, but she had no feelings for him, her heart wasn't hers to give anymore because Moose was the one holding it.

So it was obvious that she wouldn't want to be there, in that situation with Julien.

But still, she nodded obediently for she would cause problems by denying the dance.

Julien started walking towards the dance floor with his arm still around Grace.

"Why are you here?" She whispered to him, effectively managing to keep her voice from sounding shakily. He lowered his head and kissed her pale smooth collarbone, making her take a sharp breath.

"I'm the host of this party, this is a birthday party for Natalie,** _who is actually my sister_**"

* * *

PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT **PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT **PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT **PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT **PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT


	12. Chapter 12

**THIS CHAPTER MAY BE EXTREMELY DRAMATIC AND MAY CAUSE BREATHING ISSUES FOR EXCESS OF DRAMA SO i GIVE A WARNING AND KEEP AN EYE ON YOUR HEART TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET A HEART ATTACK. **

**Just Kidding. **

**I'm not that great of a writer to be able to cause heart attacks with my creations. **

**Not yet anyways. **

**HUGE TWIST ON PLOT LINE**

* * *

Julien chuckled "Your radiant red dress and stunning beauty outshines everyone, I even dare say that you catch more eyes than the birthday girl" Grace tensed, she looked at her shoes and refused to look at the guy who had his arms around her. She wanted Moose to help her, but he was nowhere near her.

"You know, your life isn't as happy as you think love, there's something your brother hasn't told you yet" Julien directed them to the stage but made sure they were far from Luke and Moose.

"The Bank is taking the Vault for auction" Julien whispered against her hair, he moved his right arm around her narrow waist and his left hand slowly traced Grace's arm until he grasped her hand. He pulled her small frame against his lean but strong body.

Grace gasped when she heard the news "No" she whispered with horror "They can't take the Vault, We'll lose everything we have! We won't have a place to stay! What will the others do?! What will happen to the twins, to Alana, to everyone! We will be left on the streets!" she babbled without really realizing she was talking to her enemy.

Music started right at that moment, and the dance had begun.

Julien expertly led Grace through the dance, but she still hesitated on the steps because her mind was completely messed up at the moment.

"You know love, I can help you and your crew"

"I can save you all from the streets"

Grace's eyes snapped up to meet with his "What… what do you mean by that?" she whispered somehow scared, she felt something was wrong with Julien's offer.

"But I have some high standards that need to be met with for me to help you" Grace was suddenly sent to a twirl by her dance partner, Julien then lifted her with elegance, and she straighten her leg up on the air. The word standards echoed on her mind.

In the next second, Grace glanced to the side and spotted Moose who was smiling to this girl who he was dancing with, was faith punishing her? Because the fact that the chick trailed her fingers down her not-official-boyfriends chest was quite a scene that made her heart weep in sorrow.

Sharp moves, head turns, stretched arms, slow but precise steps, they may be talking, but the dance never stopped.

"Forget about that geek for a moment and look at me Grace" he nudged her gently with his head. Grace hummed absentmindedly in response. "I have a proposition for you, one that I know you will not refuse" Julien pulled her pelvis tighter against his to try to snap her out from her miserable dazed state.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered out. Was Moose having fun with that girl? Was she acting silly for being jealous?

"**_Come live with me and I'll return the Vault to your beloved Pirates_**"

"I have everything ready and I only need to make **one** single call to finish the contract so the Vault will be officially mine, but personally, I have no use for it so I plan to give it back to your brother" Julien leaned closer to Grace and nipped the corner of her lips making her flinch.

"But you have to **_be_**_**mine**_ and be **_with me_**"

"I save the Pirates from being homeless in exchange for** you**"

She couldn't hear the music anymore, her heart was beating so hard and fast that it was the only thing she could feel.

Sacrifice herself to save the Pirates and her brother.

Leave the Vault and live with Julien.

Betray the Pirates to save their home.

Leave all her friends behind.

Leave her brother.

Leave Moose.

To save the Pirates from destruction.

"I can also put you back in school"

**Grace felt her heart stop.**

"Wasn't your dream to graduate from NYU in Culinary arts? Didn't you want to continue your education?"

**Her mouth opened but nothing came out, not even her breath.**

"I can make that come true, and I would help you happily"

**She blinked repeatedly. **

"I have the power to help you and the pirates my love, the only thing you need to do…"

Julien dipped her, and slowly trailed his hand up her leg. Grace hugged his neck in other to prevent her fall, but she didn't notice that by doing that, her face was extremely closer to Julien's.

"Is be mine"

Then, he kissed her.

* * *

**If you love me and if you love this story, your will leave a REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please don't think I don't read your reviews, **

**cause I actually check them continuously to bring up my mood. **

**You guys make me happy**

**When you leave a comment, it makes everything worth it.**

**It makes staying up all night squeezing your mind for juicy lines worth it.**

**It makes getting frustrated when you get stuck in a chapter worth it.**

**It makes re-reading every letter, word, sentence and paragraph worth it.**

**It makes criticizing myself worth it. **

**Every single thing, no matter how annoying and idiotic may it seem, be all worth it. **

**Worth it all thanks to those simple words you guys tell me. **

**Your reviews keep my brain young and fresh. **

**So thank you for giving me determination to continue my creations.**

**-silverwolfstar also known as Mimi 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n-**

**I mainly wanted to thank all of those wonderful people that have commented my story!**

LostGirl42311 - **Here's the update you wised for love! Hope you love it!**

**There's this person that leaves reviews as a guest ["**I love this story I have been commenting and following since it first came out. I hope you update really soon! Moose is perfect and your character is well written, can't wait til the next chapter"] **I just wanted to say how happy it makes me to know what you think about my story and how you comment constantly, love, you can brighten my day with simple comments like this.**

**PerksOfBeingABelieber - I planned to make it have plot twists since the beginning, and im SO trilled that you liked it! I'm focusing on making Grace like this fragile sweet girl, different from the strong minded fire character many of the OC's ive read about lately. **

Skylar97 - **I adore you for loving my story XD sorry for not being able to update daily, it has been hard to write cause I kinda find myself having this awesome ideas for new stories, but can't think of anything for the ones I've already uploaded.**

GoddessOfShadows - **you know, I also find myself reading the last chapters I've uploaded many times, those it sound stupid the fact that I'm surprised with my own creations? :P jeje I've seen you comment a couple of times, and I'm so happy I was able to keep you interested enough to comment! Please keep doing it! Love you ! **

* * *

"HEY!"

Grace felt Julien being ripped away from her. She blinked a couple of times and slowly raised her hand tracing her lower lip with her fingers.

Her eyes widened in realization while she started hyperventilating.

Too much. This was just **_too much for her_**_._

"Grace?!" Her head snapped to the person who called out her name. Moose pushed Julien to the ground "Grace! Are you ok?!" he took a step towards her, but immediately stopped when she took a step back.

**The Vault. **

**The Pirates.**

**Her brother.**

**Moose.**

**NYU…**

Her head pounded painfully, so she fled.

She ran out of the building ripping off the black mask from her face without noticing how Moose yelled out for her.

* * *

"What have you **done!" **Moose growled at Julien, who in turn just smirked at him. "She saw you dancing happily with that chick" he chuckled "Why weren't you with **your **lovely Gracie? Don't you want her anymore? Cause if you don't, well I surely **do** want her" Julien snickered when he saw curly head sporting a shocked face.

Moose opened his mouth to argue, but Julien cut him off "Well, it doesn't really matter because she saw you, and I think I successfully convinced her to **not only** leave you, but also The Pirates"

"Y-you're lying!" Moose hissed, but he couldn't help but remember how shocked and sad Grace looked.

"Oh, no you dumb boy! You'll see! Just wait for it!"

"Grace will come **to ME**"

And with that, Julien stood up and walked away with a sinister smile.

Surprisingly the audience stayed away from the fight but was obviously gossiping in low voices.

Moose couldn't swallow what had just happened. But decided not to risk it and went to look for Grace.

* * *

-During the time the fight was happening-

Luke and Natalie had run away to the second floor before the love triangle drama flared out.

He leaned his back against the wall and pulled Natalie against him wrapping his arm around her "I have a surprise for you" He whispered before reaching for something on his slacks back pocket. "This is for you" he whispered. "Born From a Boombox, a Like Katcher Film… You finished it!" Natalie couldn't believe that Luke had finally finished the movie, and she was surprised that he was giving it to her. She hugged him tightly "I'm so happy! I'm so glad you did it!"

Julien's image suddenly came into Natalie's mind. If Luke discovers that their siblings, he would definitely leave her, he wouldn't just ignore the fact that her brother was the one who made Grace miserable.

"Let's get out of here!" Natalie suddenly begged Luke "No one will see us-"he said with confused.

Natalie shook her head "No, I mean lets escape from here, you can go to Film school, leave and go somewhere else!" She grasped his shoulders desperately "We can go anywhere we want! Nothing can restrain us!" Luke frowned slightly "What about Gra-"he was silenced by Natalie's lips as she kissed him with all the passion she could muster, for which he obviously didn't hesitate to respond.

He had never felt this way before, not for a girl that wasn't his sister. He loved Grace very much, so did it mean that he loved Natalie too?

Did he love Natalie?

Like a sister no, what about a lover?

Luke pulled away from the kiss and couldn't help but smile warmly at the woman he was still hugging tightly. "Natalie, I want to ask you something" she tilted her head "What is it?"

"W-Will you be my girlf-"

"Well hello there Luke" Julien's face showed no emotion as he saw his sister and his enemy together "I'm so glad you got my invitation! You know, I was actually afraid you wouldn't show up"

Natalie finally understood "Julien, you were the one who invited Luke?"

"Julien, what are you doing here?" Luke growled, he stepped away from Natalie as he thought about pushing her behind him for protection, but before he could even do that, Julien interrupted him.

"Did you enjoy my sister's party?"

Luke froze "His joking right?" He felt his heart being squeezed by a fist "Natalie?! Tell me his joking!"

"I'm not" Julien smirked at how everything was turning out to be "I'm her big brother"

Natalie caressed Luke's neck as she gazed at him pleadingly "I'm so sorry! I-I just-"

"SORRY?!" Luke's eyes blazed with anger, betrayal and agony, he felt fire eating up his chest as he glared at the siblings standing before him "You two planned this didn't you!-" and then it came crashing down on his mind "You! You were the one who tapped us and uploaded out choreography on Internet!" His eyes widened and stared down at Natalie.

"Lovely isn't she?" Julien joked, but Luke couldn't stop glaring at Natalie "How can you live with yourself when your brother **beat up** and almost **_raped_** my sister?!"

"You looking for a place to stay… it was all a lie wasn't it" Luke murmured "Yes it was!" Julien gleefully added.

"No! It wasn't- At first it was, but then I met you! And-and I just, I fell in love with you Luke! And that was all real! That's why I had to leave!" Natalie grabbed his neck, but he instantly pushed her away.

"Don't! Just don't" Luke huffed, he couldn't believe how well he was played by those two. He nodded slowly to himself, he was tricked good, he would admit that "You now Natalie, I was **just** about to ask you to be my girlfriend… but now, I'm so glad I didn't" and with that, he walked away.

Natalie could almost see how her life started cracking and slowly fell apart in front of her eyes.

* * *

Grace gasped for air desperately; she had amazingly managed to run all the way back to the Vault. Her cheeks were covered with tears, and her lip was red from continuously biting on it. But all thoughts left her mind when she saw all the Pirates standing outside their home.

"No" she unconsciously whispered "No, it can't be" she ran to the door carefully dodging the crew, and that was when she saw it.

"Property Seizure, no please no!" Grace rubbed her eyes to try to stop the tears she knew were coming, but she failed and started sobbing uncontrollably. She gasped when she felt several pairs of arms wrapping around her, hugging her and comforting her. She slowly looked up and saw Anala, the twins, Jacob and Jason smiling sadly at her.

"Please don't cry Chiquita" "We will make it out of this one" the twins ruffled her hair.

"Remember we have each other's back" Anala patted her cheek.

"We are Pirates! And Pirates don't ever give up" Jacob smiled warmly at her.

"Just don't lose hope" Jason finally added with a gentle flicker of her nose.

Grace couldn't help but smile back at their positive attitude. She had decided right then and there, that she would go to Julien and accept the deal only to save them, save her family, her crew, her beloved Pirates.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- **

**I'm so sorry for taking so long!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Please leave a review!**

* * *

Grace disentangled herself from the warm hugs and told everyone that she had some business to finish and started walking away after she said goodbye. When she was right at the corner, she heard some commotion coming from the Pirates, she looked at them and was surprised to see Luke angrily yelling. She stood by the shadows of the street as she listened to what her brother was saying.

Grace saw Carlos walking away along with another girl, "Are they living the Pirates?" she whispered to herself.

"You guys deserve better than staying at the streets! I was supposed to help you all! But I couldn't… and I can't anymore, I lost our home, there's nothing else I can do" Luke was about to start crying from desperation.

"The Pirates are done"

Grace gasped. It couldn't be happening, her family couldn't be disbanded, she wouldn't let it happen.

She turned away and started walking away determined to get back the Vault for the Pirates. Just then, her phone started ringing, so she took it out and answered.

"Hello?"

"Follow this address" Grace frowned when she distinguished Julien's voice "I'll be waiting for you" and with that, the call ended. She sighed in sadness, but she was determined to complete her promise, and if going to Julien would get back the Pirate's home, then so be it.

They're happiness in exchange for hers. It seemed fair for her.

In less than an hour, Grace found Julien's house.

"Here I go" she murmured.

* * *

Moose wanted to rip his hair off, if you asked him why, then he would answer: 'I haven't seen Grace for a three days now!' and indeed, no one had seen her for that amount of time. Luke was beyond worried since the first day he hadn't seen her, but he texted her every day and asking for her whereabouts, but she kept on answering that she was at a friend's house. To say that he was confused was an understatement.

Who was this friend? Why wouldn't she come back? Was she avoiding him?

Luke wanted his sister back, but he also felt like a big failure. He couldn't even give his own sister a house, was she so ashamed of him that she had left to live with a friend? If so, then he wouldn't blame her.

But he still wondered who this 'friend' was, and why didn't she at least tell him the name of this person.

* * *

"You already bought the Vault, and I'm here, living with you, so when are you giving the house back to the Pirates?" Grace bit her lip and frowned while she looked at Julien dance from the sofa. He was talented, she wouldn't deny it, but he danced for competition, to be at the top, to be better than others. Not like the Pirates who danced _with_ passion and _for _passion, they danced with happiness and hope.

Julien stopped his routine for a moment and walked towards the girl "I'll give it back when I'm sure that you won't leave my side, that building is my leverage to keep you _with me_ and away from curly head boy" Grace winced at the mention of Moose, but refused to make a single noise as Julien leaned over her to kiss her slowly. She didn't respond to it, in fact, she never answered back to his kisses, why would she? She didn't love him. Her heart belonged to Moose, but sadly, he may not want it anymore now that she lived with the enemy.

"Please give it back! I won't leave you I promise! Just give it back to Luke! I'm worried because I don't know where his staying! Or the rest of the Pirates! I don't want them slipping at the streets!" Grace tried begging _again._ He stared at her hard before turning away.

"I'll think about it"

* * *

During the first days Grace had stayed at the house, Natalie felt absolutely horrible, she knew that being there was causing the young girl a huge amount of pain, but she was determined to get their home back.

Natalie couldn't even look at her, she was the reason Luke was miserable, she had been the main part of this plan to take down the Pirates, and now that Julien had won, sweet little Grace was trying to sacrifice herself to help them.

* * *

Grace found herself sitting on the sofa at the Samurai's hideout. Many of the guys smirked at her, finding it funny that the Pirate princess was in their lair, and smiled at her mockingly. Others looked at her just like a predator would at its prey.

She sighed with depression as she looked around the place while hugging her legs to her chest.

"This place is so dark" she trailed off. Ever since she started living with Julien, she had started talking to herself, which she considered very sad. Just then, a black cloth was placed over her eyes.

"I'll have to cover your eyes so you won't see our dance routine and rat it out to the enemy" Julien murmured against her ear as he tied the blindfold "Sorry love" then he trailed his lips from the end of her jaw, all over to her chin and then kissed her on the lips.

Grace waited for him to go away before she buried her face into her legs to try to muffle her upcoming sobs.

She tried to remember the moments she spent with her true love, but all memories of Moose were trampled over the chattering of the Samurais.

"Julien you're going kinky aren't you!" the guys were laughing so hard, Grace felt like they were laughing at her.

"I didn't know you were into that Julien! A freaking blindfold? What's next? Are you gonna tie her up to your bed or something?"

"**_Knock it off guys_**! I want you all practicing **Now!**"

And with that, Grace started to cry silently.

* * *

Luke walked out of the restaurant he had previously been working at, with Moose behind him, who was of course, the guy that convinced him to resign said job.

"And how are we going to get everyone together?" Luke trailed off his question when he saw all the Pirates waiting outside "I'm awesome aren't I?" Moose joked.

"God! I missed you all!" Luke laughed out loud and started hugging all his friends followed by Moose.

"Told you he would miss us!" "Yes, yes, **tenias razón**" the Santigo twins bickered earning a chuckle from the big family made of misfits.

Alana felt something was off, and started looking at the faces around her "Hey guys, where's our little Swan Lake Princess? Where's little Gracie?" she asked using the nickname Moose had given Grace. And surely yet, this question had brought a heavy silence to the Pirates. Everyone turned to look at Luke and Moose who they thought would surely have the answers.

Luke frowned as he ran his fingers through his hair "Grace… she went to live with a friend of hers when the Vault was closed" he confessed, but by the shocked faces, many of the Pirates seemed to not believe him.

"She arrived at the Vault before you did the day it was closed down, she started crying when she saw the Property Seizure paper and we had to comfort her" Jacob started explaining before Jason continued "Yeah, and then she told us she had some _business to finish_, I don't think she was talking about going to a friend's house"

Alana was really worried for Grace and seeing as no one had really known her whereabouts was alarming "Moose, aren't you two dating? Haven't you talked to her or something?" her question seemed to pain him for he even winced when he heard the word _dating_. Because it all came down to the night they went to Natalie's ball party.

"I haven't seen her or talked to her since Natalie's birthday" he sighed. Luke cursed on his mind when the Pirates started to question them about said girls birthday, he remembered that he hadn't explained to them about what had happened with the invitation to the ball and everything.

And so, Moose and Luke started explaining their sides of the story.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Moose of course, had also forgotten to tell Luke what and how Julien had acted towards his little sister.


End file.
